


Gato y perro

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Para todos no había duda alguna: Kise se asemejaba a un perro. No había dudas al respecto, y nadie iba a cambiar de opinión. Kuroko, sin embargo, tenía otra opinión al respecto.





	Gato y perro

Si había algo en lo que todos coincidían, era que Kise se asemejaba a un perro. A un Golden Retriever, para ser exactos. Bastaba con observar su expresión al atisbar a un taciturno Kuroko Tetsuya para que todo su rostro se iluminara, al punto que incluso era posible contemplar su cola imaginaria agitarse al aire una y otra vez.

—¡Kurokocchi!

La voz cargada de emoción resonaba a la distancia, ocasionando que una expresión molesta frunciera el rostro de Kagami, quien chasqueó la lengua de forma despectiva.

—Tu perro guardián está de regreso, Kuroko —comentó Hyuuga con un notorio tic sobre la sien.

Las visitas de Kise a Seirin resultaban más molestas que entretenidas, ya que la estrella de Kaijou solía atraer a una multitud de jovencitas que chillaban haciéndoles imposible disfrutar de una jornada tranquila de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, para Kise no existía nadie más en ese concentrado campo. Solo él, Kuroko y, tal vez, si estaba de buen humor, Kagami.

—Kise-kun —el tono neutro de Kuroko resultó oíble por encima del griterío de las fans de Ryota—. He dicho muchas veces que no vengas cuando entrenamos. Es molesto.

Las orejas y cola imaginarias de Kise caían de inmediato a causa de la breve (pero severa) regañina.

—¡Lo lamento, Kurokocchi! Yo de verdad tenía ganas de verte…

Desde lejos, todo Seirin apreciaba la escena con expresiones cansadas, hastiadas incluso. 

«Es un perro» pensaban de forma colectiva «Definitivamente es un perro».

* * *

  
  


Una vez lejos de las miradas airadas de sus compañeros de equipo, Kuroko intentaba disfrutar de una tranquila lectura en la comodidad del sofá. Aquellos ojos celestes e inexpresivos pasaban línea tras línea, pero resultaba difícil —por no decir imposible— concentrarse en el argumento que ellas plasmaban a causa de un intruso que requería su completa atención.

Kise se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá, con la rubia cabeza cómodamente puesta sobre las piernas de Kuroko, quien pasaba los dedos a través de los cabellos de éste con parsimonia.

—Kurokocchi —pronunciaba Kise con tono cantarín—. Se siente bien cuando me acaricias la cabeza.

Los ojos de Kise se hallaban cerrados, permitiendo apreciar sus largas pestañas. Kuroko desvió la atención del libro para enfocarse en él por unos instantes, en esa belleza casi surreal capaz de dejar sin aliento a cualquier persona.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un gato?

Kise se sobresaltó con las palabras de Kuroko y se obligó a abrir los ojos.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso, Kurokocchi?

El silencio de Kuroko indicó que se negaba a responder aquella interrogante, pero era capaz de ver —solo él, por cierto— aquellas orejas de gato y oír el suave ronroneo que brotaba de su garganta con esas simples muestras de cariño.

Kise era, a su parecer, un gato.

Pero solo con él.


End file.
